The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Credits to MapleB


In the Theater, Pippi standing began to sing The Twelve Days of Christmas.

Pippi: (singing) _On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me_  
_A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Tommy walked to viewers.

Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing) _And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Annika walked to viewers.

Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing) _And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the forth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

And Applebloom come to viewers.

Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing) _And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

And Sweetie Belle running to viewers loudly.

Sweetie Belle: (singing) _5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing) _And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Scotaloo also running to viewers.

Scootaloo: (singing) _6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing) _5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing) _And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Even Babs Seed walked to viewers.

Babs Seed: (singing) _7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing) _6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing) _5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

And Then, Diamond Tiara walked to viewers.

Diamond Tiara: (singing) _8 maids a-milking,_  
Babs Seed: (singing) _7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing) _6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing) _5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing) _Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Then Sliver Spoon came to viewers.

Sliver Spoon: (singing) _9 ladies dancing,_  
Diamond Tiara: (singing) _8 maids a-milking,_  
Babs Seed: (singing)_ 7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing) _6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing)_ 5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing)_ 4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing)_ Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing)_ Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

And now, Mash Buttons has arrived.

Mash Buttons: (singing) _10 lords a-leaping,_  
Sliver Spoon: (singing)_ 9 ladies dancing,_  
Diamond Tiara: (singing)_ 8 maids a-milking,_  
Babs Seed: (singing) _7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing)_ 6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing)_ 5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing) _4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing) _Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing)_ Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me_

Twisty Licorice has arrived to sing.

Twisty Licorice: (singing)_ 11 pipers piping,_  
Mash Buttons: (singing)_ 10 lords a-leaping,_  
Sliver Spoon: (singing) _9 ladies dancing,_  
Diamond Tiara: (singing)_ 8 maids a-milking,_  
Babs Seed: (singing)_ 7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing)_ 6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing)_ 5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing)_ 4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing)_ Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing)_ Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the twelve day of Christmas my true love sent to me..._

And lastly, Cotton Candy Ann, has come to viewers.

Cotton Candy Ann: (singing)_ 12 drummers drumming,_  
Twisty Licorice: (singing) _11 pipers piping,_  
Mash Buttons: (singing)_ 10 lords a-leaping,_  
Sliver Spoon: (singing)_ 9 ladies dancing,_  
Diamond Tiara: (singing)_ 8 maids a-milking,_  
Babs Seed: (singing) _7 swans a-swimming,_  
Scootaloo: (singing) _6 geese a-laying,_  
Sweetie Belle: (singing)_ 5 gold Rinnngs!_  
Applebloom: (singing)_ 4 calling birds,_  
Annika: (singing)_ Three French hens,_  
Tommy: (singing)_ Two turtle doves,_  
Pippi: (singing)_ And a partridge in a..._

They all together sing before the song has come to the end.

All: (singing)_ peeeaaar trrreeeeee!_

The Song has ended with the children hands up and crowded cheering, as well as The Mane Six, Cherry, and Lemon Pie runs to the stage and huging their children.

Pinkie Pie: Wow! you have certainly done a Great job.

Rarity: Sweetie, That was Wonderful!

Rainbow Dash: This is Awesome!

The Mane Six, Cherry, Lemon Pie and the children works done together.


End file.
